lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.11 Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage
„'Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage'“ ist die 11. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 114. Episode von Lost. Desmond wacht auf und stellt fest, dass er wieder auf der Insel ist. Inhalt Originale Zeitlinie enthüllt Desmond, dass er wieder auf der Insel ist.]] Desmond wacht in einer Krankenstation auf der Hydra-Insel auf. Zoe stellt sich vor und erklärt, dass er drei Tage bewusstlos war und dass sie ihm etwas zum Wachwerden gegeben hat. Desmond verlangt, Penny zu sehen. Charles Widmore erscheint und sagt, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Widmore erinnert Desmond daran, dass er von Benjamin Linus angeschossen und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Desmond ruft erneut nach Penny, aber Widmore sagt, dass sie nicht da ist, aber sie und sein Sohn seien in Sicherheit. Widmore sagt, dass er nicht die Chance hatte, es zu erklären, aber selbst wenn er sie hätte, wäre Desmond nicht mitgekommen. Als Widmore versucht, zu erklären, dass Desmond wieder auf der Insel ist, attackiert Desmond Widmore und muss von Widmores Leuten festgebunden werden. Er schreit Widmore an, dass er ihn wieder nach Hause bringen soll, aber Widmore sagt, dass er nicht kann, weil die Insel noch nicht fertig mit ihm ist. Als Widmore den Raum verlässt, fragt Jin, der draußen war und sie beobachtet hat, was Desmond auf der Insel mache. Widmore sagt, dass er es Jin zeigen will und sagt zu Zoe, dass sie Jin mit in den Generatorraum bringen soll, wo sie den Test starten können. Zoe protestiert, dass der Test noch nicht vorgesehen war, aber Widmore verlangt, dass sie sich bereit machen sollen. bringt Jin zum Testbereich.]] Als Zoe Jin nach draußen begleitet, gehen sie an einem großen Generator, Stromspeicherausrüstung, vielen Kabeln und einer Kammer, die würfelförmig in der Mitte steht, vorbei. Oben im Kontrollraum der Hydra-Station sind Laptops und Computer aufgebaut und es werden Vorbereitungen an einem Kontrollpanel getroffen. Seamus sagt zu Zoe, dass sie noch nichtmal annähernd so weit sind, weil der Generator 20 Jahre nicht gelaufen ist. Als sie den Generator anschalten, fliegt irgendwo eine Sicherung raus und Seamus schickt einen Techniker namens Simmons, um den Stromkreis im Ringkerntransformator, der im Würfel draussen eingebaut ist, zu überprüfen. Seamus erzählt dem weißen Kaninchen namens Angstrom, dass es als nächstes dran ist. ' Leiche wird aus dem -Raum geholt.]] Simmons geht nach draußen in den Würfel und untersucht die Transformatoren; im Kontrollraum hat inzwischen ein Techniker den Fehler gefunden und macht die Sicherung wieder rein, so dass die Ringkerntransformatoren wieder Strom bekommen. Zoe schreit noch Stop, weil Simmons noch darin ist. Simmons bekommt die Schockwellen ab, die von den Ringkerntransformatoren erzeugt werden. Seamus und Zoe rennen zu der Kammer und finden Simmons nur noch qualmend und tot vor. Widmore kommt an und fragt Zoe, ob sie bereit sind und Desmond wird in die Kammer geschleppt. Er schaut furchterregt auf den toten Mann. Der Tote wird rausgebracht und Widmore schaut traurig auf dessen Gesicht, aber ordnet an, dass mit Desmond der Test weitergehen soll. Er sagt, wenn es stimmt, was Widmore über Desmond gehört hat, dann wird es ihm gutgehen. warnt Jin vor einer düsteren Zukunft.]] Desmond wird zwischen den Ringkerntransformatoren gefesselt und Widmore erzählt ihm, dass wenn das Experiment vorbei ist, er Desmond fragen wird, ein Opfer zu bringen. Desmond fragt Widmore zynisch, was er denn schon über Opfer wisse. Widmore erzählt, dass sein Sohn auf der Insel gestorben ist, dass Penny, seine Tochter, ihn hasst und er seinen Enkel noch nicht gesehen hat. wird von elektromagnetischer Strahlung verschlungen.]] Er fügt hinzu, dass wenn Desmond nicht helfen würde, wird dass alles umsonst gewesen sein und alles wird für immer weg sein. Desmond wird dann in der Kammer mit dem eingesperrt. Im Kontrollraum verlangt Jin zu erfahren, was Widmore vorhat. Widmore erklärt, dass Desmond die einzige bekannte Person ist, die ein katastrophales elektromagnetisches Ereignis überlebt hat, und er wissen muss, ob Desmond es noch einmal tun kann, ansonsten würden alle sterben. Er ordnet an, dass das Experiment fortgesetzt wird. In der Kammer hat Desmond sich inzwischen aus den Fesseln befreit und versucht verzweifelt, aus der Kammer zu fliehen. Widmore legt den Schalter selbst um, der die Ringkerntransformatoren startet. Desmond wird von elektromagnetischer Strahlung verschlungen. sagt Desmond, dass er ihm folgen soll.]] Nach dem Experiment finden Seamus und andere Techniker Desmond lebend vor. Widmore fragt Desmond, wie es ihm gehe. Desmond fragt, wie lange er bewusstlos war und Charles sagt, dass es nur ein paar Minuten waren. Widmore will sagen, dass Desmonds Talent sehr wichtig für die Mission ist, aber Desmond unterbricht ihn und sagt, dass er versteht und bereit dafür ist, dass es losgeht. Zoe und zwei ihrer Leute eskortieren Desmond zurück zur Basis. Als Zoe fragt, warum Desmond auf einmal kooperativ ist, sagt er, dass in 20 Minuten viel passieren kann. Auf einmal kommt Sayid aus den Büschen, setzt die zwei Leute außer Gefecht und richtet eine Waffe auf Zoe. Er sagt ihr, sie solle weglaufen. Zoe nimmt den Ratschlag an und flieht. Sayid sagt zu Desmond, dass Widmores Leute extrem gefährlich seien und dass Desmond mitkommen müsse. Desmond antwortet ganz kooperativ: „Alles klar, zeig den Weg.“ Alternative Zeitlinie betrachtet das Oceanic Airlines Hinweisschild.]] Desmond schaut sich ein Oceanic-Airlines-Hinweisschild an. Hurley kommt vorbei und sagt ihm, dass das Gepäck an Gepäckausgabe 4 ist. An der Gepäckausgabe hat die schwangere Claire mit dem Gepäck zu kämpfen und Desmond hilft ihr. Er fragt sie, ob sie einen Jungen oder Mädchen erwarte, und als sie sagt, dass sie es nicht weiß, sagt Desmond, dass sie tapferer als er sei, da er kein Freund von Überraschungen sei. Desmond bietet ihr an, mit ihm zu fahren, aber Claire will ein Taxi nehmen. Dann sagt Desmond ihr, dass er wette, es wird ein Junge. Desmond trifft sich mit George, seinem Fahrer. Desmond will ins Büro gebracht werden. George bietet Desmond an, sich mit Mädchen zu amüsieren, aber Desmond sagt, er sei hier, um zu arbeiten. George sagt, dass das der Grund sei, dass Desmond die rechte Hand des Bosses sei und er nur der Fahrer. und Widmore trinken den 60 Jahre alten MacCutcheon Whisky.]] Desmond kommt ins Widmores Büro und Charles begrüßt ihn herzlich. Als sich Desmond das Segelschiffmodell an der Wand anschaut, bekommt Charles einen Anruf, bei dem Widmore der Person am anderen Ende sagt: „Seht zu, dass er auftritt und holt ihn da raus.“ Nach dem Anruf erklärt Widmore Desmond, dass sein Sohn ein Musiker ist und dass er Klassische Musik mit Rock auf einem Benefizkonzert, das Mrs. Widmore organisiert, verbinden will. Aber der Bassgitarrist von der Gruppe Drive Shaft sei wegen Drogen im Gefängnis. Widmore fragt Desmond, ob er auf den Bassisten aufpassen und ihn zur Veranstaltung bringen könne, ansonsten würde Mrs. Widmore sehr sauer werden. Desmond ist bereit, das zu tun, worauf Widmore sehr froh ist, dass er einen für den Job hat, dem er vertraut. Er fügt hinzu, dass Desmond noch ein schönes Leben ohne Verplfichtungen führt. Dann schenkt Widmore einen 60 Jahre alten MacCutcheon Whisky ein, um Desmonds Unentbehrlichkeit zu begrüßen. erklärt Desmond das Bedürfnis nach atemberaubender, bewusstseinsverändernder Liebe.]] Desmond fährt zum Gerichtsgebäude. Eine Anwältin kommt mit Charlie Pace heraus. Desmond stellt sich vor, aber Charlie ignoriert ihn und läuft über die Straße, was die Autos zum Bremsen zwingt. Er geht in eine Bar mit den Namen „Jax“. Desmond geht hinterher und setzt sich zu ihm an die Theke. Charlie fragt ihn, ob er glücklich sei, und als Desmond von seinem materiellen Erfolg erzählt, sagt Charlie, dass er von „atemberaubender, bewusstseinsverändernder Liebe“ redet. Charlie erzählt davon, dass er eine blonde Frau in seinem Traum gesehen hat, als er nach dem Schlucken des Heroinbeutels am Ersticken war. Charlie sagt, was er gesehen habe, war echt und die Wahrheit. Desmond erklärt, dass die Wahrheit nicht seine Träume sind, sondern, dass er eine Wahl treffen muss, zwischen weitertrinken oder auf dem Konzert zu spielen. will Desmond zeigen, was er mit seinen Visionen meint.]] Während der Fahrt vom Gerichtsgebäude erzählt Charlie Desmond, dass der Song, der gerade im Radio läuft, die erste Single von Drive Shaft ist und dass es der Beginn von allem Großartigen war. Charlie bietet dann Desmond eine Wahl, ihm zu zeigen, wovon er spricht, oder aus dem Auto auszusteigen. Desmond lächelt nur, darauf greift Charlie ins Lenkrad und steuert den Wagen in ein Hafenbecken ins Wasser. Das Auto beginnt zu sinken und Desmond befreit sich. Als er es nicht schafft, Charlies Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen, taucht Desmond nochmal auf, um Luft zu schnappen und taucht dann nochmal unter zu Charlies Tür. Charlie ist wach und schaut zu Desmond und hält dabei seine Hand an die Fensterscheibe. Desmond sieht für einen Moment, wie Charlie in der Unterwasserstation seine Hand mit den Worten „NOT PENNYS BOAT“ an die Scheibe hält. Im nächsten Moment ist die Vision wieder weg. Desmond öffnet die Tür und rettet Charlie an die Oberfläche. bekommt Visionen während seiner MRT-Untersuchung.]] Eine Arztin untersucht Desmond im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er Halluzinationen habe, ist sich Desmond nicht sicher. Die Ärztin will eine MRT-Untersuchung machen, aber Desmond sagt, er habe keine Zeit, weil er die Person finden müsse, mit der er hergekommen ist. Die Ärztin besteht aber darauf, das Desmond eine MRT-Untersuchung macht. Desmond wird von einem Pfleger auf den MRT vorbereitet. Er gibt ihm einen Panikschalter, den Desmond im Notfall drücken soll. Bei der Untersuchung sieht Desmond sofort eine Vision von Charlie in der „Spiegel“-Station mit der Nachricht auf seiner Hand. Dann sieht Desmond eine Abfolge mit Bildern von Penny und ihren gemeinsamen Leben und der Geburt ihres Sohnes. Desmond drückt die Taste und ruft, dass er Charlie finden muss. Kurz danach fragt Desmond bei einer Krankenschwester nach, wo Charlie geblieben sei. Diese kann aber keine Auskunft geben. Desmond sieht Jack, den er von Flug 815 wiedererkennt, und er fragt Jack, ob er helfen könne, Charlie zu finden. Kurz darauf rennt Charlie durch den Flur, gefolgt von Krankenschwestern. Desmond jagt Charlie nach und bekommt ihn zu packen. Charlie erklärt, dass kein Krankenhaus ihn helfen kann, weil nichts wirklich passiert. Charlie erklärt auch, dass er Desmond nicht umbringen, sondern ihn was zeigen wollte. Desmond will Charlies Hand sehen. Charlie realisiert, dass Desmond auch etwas gesehen haben muss. Desmond fragt nach Penny. Charlie sagt, dass er nicht auf dem Konzert spielt, und dass Desmond sich nicht um ihn kümmern, sondern lieber nach Penny suchen sollte. suggeriert, dass Desmond noch nicht bereit ist, um Penny zu treffen.]] Desmond ruft bei Widmore an, um ihn zu erzählen, dass er Charlie nicht mehr hat. Widmore ist wütend darüber und sagt zu Desmond, dass er es Mrs. Widmore selbst erklären solle, was passiert ist. Als Desmond mit der Limosine zu den Anwesen von Widmores fährt, fragt George ihn, ob er Mrs. Widmore bereits zuvor getroffen habe, weil sie eine schwierige Person sei. Desmond geht dann zu Mrs. Widmore und stellt sich vor. Sie ist sehr nett zu ihm und sagt, dass es Zeit sei, dass sie sich mal treffen und Desmond sie ruhig Eloise nennen könne. Desmond erklärt, was passiert ist, aber Eloise ist nicht verärgert darüber und sagt, dass es okay sei und ihr Sohn es verstehen würde, da Rockstars immer etwas unberechenbar seien. Als Desmond fragt, ob sie verärgert wäre, sagt Eloise: „Kein bisschen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert.“ Als Desmond gehen will, hört er, wie ein Mann den Namen „Penny“ von einer Gästeliste abliest. Als Desmond die Gästeliste sehen will, kommt Eloise herbei und nimmt sie ihm wieder weg und sagt, die Liste sei vertraulich. Dann nimmt Eloise sich Desmond zur Seite und sagt ihm eindringlich, dass er aufhören soll, danach zu suchen, wonach er meint, suchen zu müssen. Sie sagt zu Desmond, dass er es nicht nötig habe, nach etwas zu suchen, weil er schon erreicht hat, was er wollte: Die Anerkennung von Charles Widmore. Sie fügt hinzu, dass Desmond keine Gesetze übertreten soll und dass er die Liste nicht sehen darf, weil er noch nicht bereit dazu ist. trifft den Musiker, Daniel Widmore.]] Zurück in der Limosine, muss Desmond erstmal etwas trinken, als es an der Fensterscheibe klopft. Der Mann kennt Desmonds Namen, stellt sich als Daniel Widmore vor und sagt, dass sie reden müssen. Desmond fängt an, sich für Charlie zu entschuldigen, aber Daniel fragt Desmond, ob er an Liebe auf den ersten Blick glaubt. Daniel erzählt von seiner Liebe zu einer Rothaarigen, die in einem Museum arbeitet. Daniel sagt, als er sie sah, war es so, als ob er sie schon immer geliebt hätte. In der Nacht darauf hat Daniel einen Traum gehabt und danach etwas in sein Tagebuch geschrieben. Er zeigt Desmond das Tagebuch und erklärt, dass er keine Ahnung von dem hat, aber ein Freund hat gesagt, dass es Quantenphysik wäre, wofür man ein Leben lang studieren müsste. Daniel versucht Desmond zu erklären, dass es sein könnte, dass etwas durch ein katastrophales Ereignis wie eine Atombombe verändert wurde und dass es sein könnte, dass ihre Leben eigentlich anders hätten verlaufen sollen. fragt Desmond, ob sie sich schonmal getroffen haben.]] Daniel fügt hinzu, dass das Ereignis mit der Bombe nicht passiert, sondern bereits passiert ist. Desmond fragt, was das alles mit ihm zu tun haben soll, daraufhin fragt Daniel ihn, warum er nach Penny gesucht hat. Desmond sagt, dass er nicht genau weiß, wonach er sucht, und dass Penny nur so eine Idee war. Als Desmond sagt, dass er nicht einmal genau weiß, ob Penny überhaupt existiert, sagt Daniel, dass er seine Liebe gefunden hat, und dass Penny seine Halbschwester ist und weiß, wo Desmond sie finden kann. Desmond fährt zum Stadion, in dem Penny gerade trainiert. Er nähert sich ihr und fragt sie, ob ihr Name Penny wäre. Desmond stellt sich vor und gibt Penny die Hand. Desmond kommt zu sich und fragt Penny, was passiert sei. Penny erzählt ihm, dass er ohnmächtig geworden ist, und sagt scherzhaft, dass sie Desmond wohl stark beeindruckt hat. Er stimmt ihr zu. Sie fragt ihn, ob sie sich schonmal getroffen hätten, worauf Desmond antwortet, dass sie sich bestimmt daran erinnern würden. Desmond lädt Penny zu einem Kaffee ein und sie verabreden sich in einem Café in einer Stunde. Desmond kehrt zur Limosine zurück. Drinnen fragt George, ob Desmond gefunden habe, wonach er gesucht hat, was Desmond bejaht. George fragt, ob Desmond noch irgendetwas brauche, worauf Desmond fragt, ob George ihm die Passagierliste von Oceanic Flug 815 besorgen kann, weil er den Passagieren etwas zeigen müsse. Wissenswertes Titel * Der Titel ist Teil des typischen Märchenendes in der englischen Sprache: „''and they lived happily ever after''“ bedeutet soviel wie „''und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage''“http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/And+they+all+lived+happily+ever+after.html. Eine Auflistung von möglichen kulturellen Bezügen zu Werken mit diesem Titel ist in der englischen Wikipedia zu finden. Allgemein * Diese Episode ist ähnlich wie die vorherigen, Desmond-zentrierten Episoden und , in denen keine übliche Rück- oder Seitwärtsblende gezeigt wird, sondern in denen sein Bewusstsein gleichzeitig beides erlebt. * Penny sagt zu Desmond, dass sie sich in einem Café an der Ecke Melrose und Sweetzer in Los Angeles treffen. Es gibt kein Café an der Stelle, aber ein Antiquitätenladen, der „Thanks for the Memories“ genannt wird. * Dies ist die erste Episode, die in der alternativen Zeitlinie endet. Produktion * Dies ist Hurleys 100. Episode von Lost. ** Hurley ist nach Jack und Kate der dritte Charakter, der in 100 Episoden erschienen ist. * Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Ken Leung (Miles), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Terry O'Quinn (Locke/Mann in Schwarz) und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * In dieser Episode kommen nur sechs der 15 Hauptcharaktere aus Staffel 6 vor, die wenigsten bisher in dieser Staffel. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Matthew Fox (Jack) und Jorge Garcia (Hurley) erscheinen nur in der alternativen Zeitlinie. * Fisher Stevens (Minkowski) erscheint zum ersten Mal seit wieder, nach einer Zeitspanne von 32 Episoden. * Es gibt in dieser Episode keine „bisher bei Lost“-Zusammenfassung. ist die andere Episode, die keine Zusammenfassung hat. * Dies ist die zweite Episode nach , die nur auf der Hydra-Insel und dem Festland spielt. * Obwohl beide Hauptcharakter waren, sind Jeremy Davies (Daniel) und Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) nur als Gaststars statt Special Gueststars gelistet, damit es eine einheitliche alphabetische Liste bleibt. * Daniel erscheint zum ersten Mal seit „ “, nach einer Lücke von 12 Episoden. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der nahezu die ganze Geschichte in der alternativen Zeitlinie spielt, ähnlich wie die Episoden , und , in der nahezu alles eine Rückblende war. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Desmond trägt auf dem Oceanic-Flug 815 einen Ehering , aber in dieser Episode trägt er keinen. Es gibt mehrere Anzeichen dafür, dass er Single ist. *Charlie erklärt Desmond, dass Kate und Edward Mars zwei Reihen vor ihm gesessen haben, bevor er auf die Toilette gegangen ist, um das Heroin zu schlucken. Charlie saß aber zwei Reihen hinter Jack, wie in der originalen Zeitlinie, und er ist in Weitwinkelaufnahmen zu sehen, als Jack zur Toilette geht. Charlie ist erst, nachdem er von Jack gerettet wurde, zu Kate umgesetzt worden. *Hurley erzählt Desmond, dass ihr Gepäck an Ausgabe 4 liegt, aber Desmond sammelt sein Gepäck an Ausgabe F-2 ein. *Als Desmond und Claire ihr Gepäck holen, gehen sie nicht durch den Zoll, obwohl sie von einem internationalen Flug kommen. *Als der Techniker den Schalter für das elektromagnetische Feld umlegt, schaltet er ihn nach unten. Als er es ausschalten soll, schaltet er wieder nach unten. *Der Pfleger fragt Desmond beim MRT, ob er Metallgegenstände bei sich habe, während er neben dem MRT sitzt. Metallgegenstände müssen bereits abgelegt werden, bevor der Raum betreten wird, weil das magnetische Feld immer aktiv ist. *In der Szene, in der Desmond zum Gerichtsgebäude geht, ist ein Jeep Wrangler JK zu sehen. Dieses Modell kam erst 2006 heraus. *In der Szene, in der Desmond mit George redet, bevor er sich mit Mrs. Widmore trifft, ist ein Filmcrewmitglied zweimal mit einer Leiter zu sehen. **Es ist nicht sicher, ob dies ein Mitarbeiter der Filmcrew ist oder jemand, der dabei hilft das anstehende "Konzert" von Faraday aufzubauen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Nahaufname von Desmonds Auge. * Hurley sagt Desmond, dass ihr Gepäck bei Ausgabe 4 liegt. * Der Oceanic-Flugplan enthält alle sechs Zahlen an unterschiedlichen Stellen. * Desmond spielt Charlies Babysitter. * Simmons, der nach einem defekten Stromkreis sucht, wird versehentlich getötet, als der Strom wieder eingeschaltet wird. * Desmond wird in einem weißen MRT und einer dunklen Holzbox Elektromagnetismus ausgesetzt. * Charlie nennt Desmond „Perky“. * Charles Widmore und Eloise sind in der alternativen Zeitlinie verheiratet. * Charles Widmore scheint in der alternativen Zeitlinie Daniel statt Penny in der originalen Zeitlinie aufgezogen zu haben. Die Nachnamen von Daniel (Widmore oder Faraday) und Penny (Milton oder Widmore) zeugen von den unterschiedlichen Familienverhältnissen. * Charlie steuert Desmonds Auto von der Straße ins Wasser. right|thumb|Ein Bild von einer Waage in Widmores Büro. * In Widmores Büro in L.A. befindet sich ein großes Bild mit einer Waage, auf der ein schwarzer und ein weißer Gegenstand liegen. * In der Station befindet sich ein weißes Albinokaninchen mit dem Namen Angstrom in einem Käfig. * Widmore erzählt Desmond, dass er ein Opfer bringen muss, wenn er überlebt. * Widmore sieht zu, wie Desmond in der elektromagnetischen Kammer eingesperrt wird. * Desmond erzählt Claire, dass ihr Baby ein Junge wird. * In der Kneipe erzählt Desmond Charlie, dass er zwei Optionen hat. Charlie entgegnet, dass es nicht wie eine reale Auswahl erscheint. * Die Broschen, die Eloise trägt, haben die Form einer Sternschnuppe und sehen ähnlich aus wie Juliets Zeichen, welches ihr eingebrannt wurde. Eloise trägt zwei dieser Broschen, was die beiden Zeitlinien symbolisieren könnte. * Eloise erzählt Desmond: „Es ist Zeit.“ * Die alternative Zeitlinie beginnt mit Desmond, wie er sich in einem Oceanic-Hinweisschild spiegelt. * Desmonds Spiegelbild ist außerdem auf der Tür zum Gerichtsgebäude zu sehen. * Daniel Widmores Spiegelbild ist in Desmonds Autofenster zu sehen. * Daniel erzählt von Charlotte. * Charlie erzählt von einer blonden Frau - vermutlich Claire. * Charlie trägt schwarzweiß karierte Schuhe, als er vor Desmond aus dem Krankenhaus wegläuft. In der vorigen Episode waren seine Schuhe weiß. * Claire hat schwarzweiße Converse an. * Sayid bringt einen von Charles Widmores Männern um. * Desmond rettet Charlie das Leben. Handlungsanalyse * Sayid greift Desmonds Eskorte an und tötet einen von ihnen. * Desmond greift Widmore erst an, später ist er einverstanden, ihm zu helfen. * Charlie erzählt Desmond, dass alles egal ist nach seiner Nahtoderfahrung von wahrer Liebe. Desmond folgt seinem Rat und sucht nach Penny, und sie treffen sich. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Der Name des weißen Kaninchens ist Angstrom. Harold C. „Rabbit“ Angstrom ist der Hauptcharakter in fünf von John Updikes Novellen: Rabbit, Run (dt. Hasenherz), Rabbit Redux (dt. Unter dem Astronautenmond), Rabbit is Rich (dt. Bessere Verhältnisse), Rabbit at Rest (dt. Rabbit in Ruhe), Rabbit Remembered (dt. Rabbit, eine Rückkehr). * Anders Jonas Ångström: (1814-1874) Der Name des weißen Kaninchens ist Angstrom. Ångström war ein Physiker aus Schweden. Das Ångström ist eine Maßeinheit (1 Å = 10-10 m), die nach ihm benannt wurde. Das Fachgebiet von Ångström war der Magnetismus der Erde. * Caltech: Daniel erwähnt diese Universität, die sich in Los Angeles befindet. *''Fantaisie-Impromptu in Cis-Moll: Diese Komposition von wird von Daniel Widmore (schon wieder) auf dem Klavier gespielt. *' : Der Episodentitel, „Happily ever after“ bedeutet, „''und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage''“. Dies ist das typische glückliche Ende eines Märchens. *Sláinte''': Desmond sagt diesen Trinkspruch, der von den Schotten bevorzugt wird. Es bedeutet: „Gesundheit“. Literarische Methoden * Sayid erzählt Desmond, dass „diese Leute extrem gefährlich sind“, kurz nachdem er zwei von Desmonds Eskorte außer Gefecht gesetzt hat und seine Waffe auf die dritte richtet. * Widmore hasst Desmond in der originalen Zeitlinie, aber er liebt ihn in der alternativen Zeitlinie. ** In der alternativen Zeitlinie ist Desmond es wert, den 60 Jahre alten MacCutcheon Whisky zu trinken, in der originalen Zeitlinie ist er es nicht wert. * Desmond ist in der originalen Zeitlinie bei der Rettung von Charlie vorm Ertrinken nicht erfolgreich, in der alternativen Zeitlinie rettet er Charlie. * Während der MRT-Untersuchung wird Desmond erzählt, dass er die Taste besser nicht drückt, während er in der originalen Zeitlinie auf der Insel die Taste drücken musste. * Desmond wird in beiden Zeitlinien gefragt, ob er metallische Gegenstände am oder im Körper trägt, bevor er dem Elektromagnetismus ausgesetzt wird. * Als Charlie fragt, ob er ihm von seinem Erlebnis von der Liebe erzählen soll, meint Desmond: "Klär mich auf." Das Wort "klär" ist homophon zum Namen "Claire". * Jack erwähnt gegenüber Desmond die Unwahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein anderer Passagier ihres gemeinsamen Fluges im Krankenhaus ist. * In der originalen Zeitlinie wollte der junge Daniel ein Pianist werden, aber wurde von Eloise überzeugt, Physik zu studieren. In der alternativen Zeitlinie ist Daniel ein Musiker geworden, der auf einmal komplizierte Formeln der Quantenphysik aufschreibt. * Ein Mann wird versehentlich getötet, als der Stromkreis wieder hergestellt wurde. * Sayid bricht einem Mann das Genick, als Zoe und Desmond aus der Hydra-Station kommen. * Eloise sagt zu Desmond: „Was passiert ist, ist passiert.“ * Charlie sagt zu seinem Leben in der alternativen Zeitlinie: „Nichts von diesem hier ist real.“ * Widmore erzählt Desmond: „Die Insel ist noch nicht fertig mit dir.“ * Desmond hat Konversationen mit Charlie, Eloise und George, wobei es darum geht, wonach er sucht. * In der originalen Zeitlinie bekommt Desmond Visionen, dass er Charlies Leben retten muss. In der alternativen Zeitlinie bekommt Charlie eine Vision, die beinahe Desmonds Leben kostet. Querverweise * Desmond bewundert Charles' Modell von einem Segelboot in seinem Büro. * Charles sagt, dass die Insel noch nicht mit Desmond fertig ist, wie Eloise es vorher gesagt hat. * Charles schenkt seinen 60 Jahre alten MacCutcheon Whisky ein und teilt ihn dieses Mal mit Desmond. In der Folge schenkt Widmore nur ein Glas ein und sagt zu Desmond, dass er niemals ein großer Mann werde. * Desmond versucht, einen neuen Kurs anzusteuern, nachdem Eloise ihm enthüllt, dass sie mehr weiß, als es zuerst den Anschein macht. * Charlie hört „You All Everybody“ im Radio und erzählt Desmond, dass es ihr erster Hit war. * Desmond rettet Charlie vorm Ertrinken und sieht eine Vision von Charlie, wie er in der Spiegel-Station ertrinkt. * Desmond sieht während der MRT-Untersuchung Visionen von seinem ersten Treffen mit Penny in der originalen Zeitlinie. * Desmond sieht während der MRT-Untersuchung Visionen von seinem Sohn Charlie Hume aus der originalen Zeitlinie. * Daniel erzählt Desmond, dass er glaubt, bereits eine nukleare Bombe gezündet zu haben. * Daniel zeigt Desmond dieselbe Seite aus seinem Tagebuch, die er in der originalen Zeitlinie am Strand auf der Insel angeschaut hat, während er auch mit Desmond über das Satellitentelefon spricht. * Widmore sagt, dass Desmond der wahrscheinlich einzige Mensch in der Welt ist, der ein katastrophales, elektromagnetisches Ereignis überleben kann. * Daniels Berufung in der alternativen Zeitlinie ist die eines klassischen Pianisten. * Daniel hat ein Tagebuch, in das er Formeln für Quantenmechanik schreibt. * Daniel erzählt Desmond, dass Penny seine Halbschwester ist. * Desmond erinnert Jack an ihre Begegnung auf dem Oceanic-Flug 815. Charlie spricht von seiner Nahtoderfahrung auf demselben Flug. * Widmore erwähnt den Tod seines Sohnes, als Desmond nach den Opfern fragt, die Charles bringen musste. * Daniel erzählt, dass er Charlotte in einem Museum gesehen hat. * Daniel erwähnt, dass Charlotte Schokolade gegessen hat. * Daniel spielt Fantaisie-Impromptu in Cis-Moll von Frédéric Chopin, dieselben Noten, die Jack auf dem Tisch von David gesehen hat, und dasselbe Lied, was Daniel als kleiner Junge gespielt hat. . * Sayid bricht einem von Widmores Männern das Genick. Diesmal mit den Händen und nicht mit den Füßen. * Desmond trifft Penny zum ersten Mal beim Stadiontreppenlauf, wie Jack Desmond in der originalen Zeitlinie zum ersten Mal beim Stadiontreppenlauf traf. * Damals trainierte Desmond und Penny kam in normaler Kleidung an. Ihr damaliges Gespräch ging um die Trennung und war negativ behaftet, während das Gespräch jetzt den Auftakt einer Beziehung bildet und für Desmond und Penny positiv ist. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Warum ist Desmond Sayid gefolgt? * Bei was für eine Mission braucht Charles Widmore Desmond? ** Von welchem Opfer spricht Charles Widmore, das Desmond bringen soll? * Wie kann Desmond solch extreme elektromagnetische Strahlung überleben? Alternative Zeitlinie * Was meint Eloise Widmore, als sie von Gesetzübertretung spricht? * Wieviel weiß Eloise über die Zeitlinien? Woher hat sie ihr Wissen? * Wie haben Charles und Eloise die Insel verlassen? * Wie ist Desmond ein Angestellter von Charles Widmore geworden? * Warum ist Penelopes Nachname Milton? * Warum sind Desmond und Penny in der alternativen Zeitlinie nicht zusammen? * Desmond sagt auch im alternativen Zeitstrang stets 'Bruder'. War er auch hier im Kloster? Warum hat er Penny nicht vor dem Kloster getroffen? Externe Links *ABC-Pressemitteilung en:Happily Ever After ar:سعادة أبدية es:Happily Ever After fr:6x11 it:E vissero felici e contenti nl:Happily Ever After pl:Happily Ever After pt:Happily Ever After ru:И жили они долго и счастливо